1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in or relating to spectacles, particularly the structure of nose pad of spectacles.
2. Description of Related Art
When wearing spectacles, the spectacles are supported by the end pieces of the temples on the ears and by the nose pads on the opposite sides of the nose. Recently, spectacles which use frames of a relatively light-metal such as titanium and lenses of a relatively light material other than glass, such as coated plastics have been popular. Thanks to use of light materials the weight of such spectacles is reduced substantially. The weight distribution, however, is biased against the frame, and if a person wears such light-weighted spectacles for a long time, he is liable to feel somewhat a pain on either side of his nose.
Also, the spectacles are liable to move down along the nose to pull the ears by the temples of the frame, thus causing the person to feel a pain in the cars. Still disadvantageously, the moving-down of the spectacles along the nose will put the lenses in defocussing position, thereby blurring the sight and causing an ill effect on his eyesight. The nose pads are pivotally fixed by very small screws to the small box-like objects, which are soldered to the metal pieces extending from the rims of the front frame or from the plastic lenses themselves in case the spectacles is frameless type using plastic lenses. Thanks to the pivotal fixing of the nose pads and thanks to the loose attaching of the very small screws to the small box-like objects the nose pads are somewhat movable so as to fit on the opposite sides of the nose.
People's nose shapes are variant respectively and such pivotal fixing of the pads and loose attaching of screws cannot be enough to every persons. Accordingly the frame is adjusted personally by somewhat bending, thereby permitting the nose pads to be fitted on the opposite sides of the nose at the cost of undesired shift of the spectacles out of position. Assume that his body moves quickly particularly in exercise. The nose pads may be raised from the nose, allowing the spectacles to move out of position because the frame cannot be kept stable in position by the raised nose pads. In an attempt to permit the nose pads to be fitted on the opposite sides of the nose by bending the supporting metals of the nose pads, the soldering may be often destroyed, and thereby causing the nose pads to be removed from the front.